


by the sea, by the sea

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux POV, Bottom!Ben, F/M, Immortality, Island - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mer!Ben, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, Nebulous Time Period, Oral Sex, Rituals, Sex in the ocean, Sex on the Beach, Ship Wrecks, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Titleception Event.Hux's ship sinks, leaving him in the open water. When he does wash up on an island in the middle of nowhere, he finds the residents odd. Ben especially, he finds, acts peculiar and speaks of things that are impossible. However, he is caught in his sway, and Hux has to play along to escape the island and get back to his ordinary life.





	by the sea, by the sea

Salt dried out his lips and made them crack, bleed, and dry out again. The sun was unforgiving overhead, burning his arms which looped uselessly over the broken and splintering board that he clung to. His second day adrift, and Hux saw no hope for his survival. The ocean opened up on either side of him, unending all the way to the horizon, with the glare of sunlight blinding him whenever he tried to see. It reflected off the waves, making any sort of real study of his surroundings impossible. Two days without food, without water, trapped in the endless sway of the sea. He was close to giving up and letting go, letting death take him early. 

 

There was no sign of the storm that had swept upon his boat and crew. The gale winds had come at night, driving their galleon into the rocks and dashing them to bits. He’d watched his crew drown while being swept away by large waves, dragged under the surface himself. He’d through that would have been his death, but his salvation had come in the form of the figurehead. He’d grappled with the wooden piece, the mermaid shape which had bobbed and floated to the surface. Now it was broken, and he was left with just the tail piece as he floated without aim under the sunny skies. 

 

Despite his thoughts, Hux held onto his wooden float and prayed to whatever god might be listening to let him live. Let a ship course these waters, let a rocky island rise from the sea and provide him with fresh water and food. Anything, he begged, but there was no answer from the heavens which would have reaffirmed his long lost faith. Day dipped into night, and the water turned orange with the fiery glow of the setting sun. The only relief the night brought was cool, though that would soon turn to cold, and he wasn’t sure his weakened body would survive the chill again. 

 

Hux watched the star-studded sky above his head, a glittering tapestry, far beyond trying to read the stars to determine where he was. He imagined them all laughing at him, brilliant gods and goddesses in their celestial palace, mocking the plight of the poor and downtrodden humans they had created. Like the Roman emperors of old, they cast their creations into a world of danger and watched with mirth as they tore themselves to pieces. It was then that he heard something, and Hux weakly lifted his head from its resting place on the wood. He peered across the way, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. 

 

It started quiet, just a whisper in the wind, but the sound grew. Singing, a low voice that carried over the waves. It was in a language that Hux had never heard, but he understood it all the same. A beckoning, a call, and without thinking he released his hold on the figurehead and slips down into the water. The singing was coming from everywhere all at once, so he picked a random direction and started to swim. His limbs were heavy as lead, but Hux desperately pushed himself through the water and toward the sound. But, the exhaustion won, and his limbs refused to move anymore. He felt himself start to sink, the water swallowing him up. 

 

Through the dark water, he stared as he sunk down. His breath escaped in bubbles that raced each other toward the surface, but he was like a weight with no buoyancy. The edges of his vision grew darker, and he slanted his eyes and gave up. Death was there, a brush against his cold lips, and he welcomed it if only for the relief it brought. Through the water, he peered and saw his last sight. Something swimming toward him. Moving very quickly. A face in the water, dark eyes staring at him as hair curled around the pale face, and a strong grip circled under his arms. Then, nothing. The darkness won, and Hux went completely limp in the water. 

  
  


The blaring sunlight overhead woke Hux, the harsh light burning his cheeks which were already sore and red and blistering. He sat up, coughing and turning over to hack into the sand. Sand. Sand! Land! He was on land! Hux gripped at the sand and brought it up in clumps, dry sobbing against it as he threw up handfuls and let it rain on him. Dropping back down, he sprawled out and stared up at the painfully bright, blue sky and let his cracked lips draw up into a smile. 

 

It only took him a few minutes to try and stand, the intense heat of the sun sending him looking for shade. His feet slipped against the wet sand, and he ended up crawling along on his hands and knees, wondering how the hell he’d washed up on this island when there clearly hadn’t been one nearby him last night. He supposed that it was better to not look a gift horse in the mouth, but his curiosity reigned over his gratitude. Maybe the gods in heaven had conjured him an island and placed it in the center of the ocean for him. Maybe he’d been so exhausted he hadn’t noticed a large chunk of land right beside him. 

 

As he stood, finally, hands on his hips and a disgruntled and discomforted look on his face, Hux began to remember the face. Pale as the moon with dark hair that drifted around it, a set of lips and dark eyes, he’d stared into the person’s face and watched them stare back. Curious, he turned around and looked over the beach and out toward the water, almost expecting to find a person lying somewhere nearby. Had he been rescued by a man who’d dragged him to shore? Or had this been a conjuring of his oxygen-deprived brain? There was no man lying on the beach, so Hux turned his attention upwards and toward the trees. 

 

It was a grove of some sort, tended to. This wasn’t wild and overgrown like he’d expect a forest to be, and when he walked up under the shade of the palms overhead, he found soft grass tickling his feet. His boots had been lost to the sea during his days floating aimlessly, and he could feel the springy freshness beneath every step. The rich earth that sat beneath, and the coolness that came with the shade. He stopped, leaning against a trunk and stopping to catch his breath. He was marveled by his exhaustion, though it shouldn’t have been a surprise. He’d been adrift for nearly three days. 

 

The rustle of palm branches registered, and he looked over and across from him to see a small face peering at him through the leaves. A young girl, it was, looking at him with a wide-eyed expression. And the soft glint of silver announced the bladed weapon she held in her hand. Hux stared, straightening up to his full height, a significant measure, and the girl turned and took off. “Wait,” he called, without thinking, and stumbling, he started to follow. He could hear her quick footsteps moving through the grass, pushing palm branches and ferns out of her way, and he tried to follow the same path. “Wait! Did you bring me here?” he called, much to exhausted to do this amount of running. He tripped over a root and fell face first into the dirt, his painfully burnt skin skidding along as he tried to scramble up. Much to his chagrin, he found a vine had wrapped around his ankle and he was caught in it. Sitting up, he began to untangle himself when another set of footsteps alerted him to a new present. These were heavy and large, and they spoke of something intimidating coming his way. Hux hurried with the vine, then stood up and turned, coming face to face with another. 

 

He was an older man, tanned by work in the sun, and his eyes were a deep brown that sat hard in his face and glared out at Hux. He also had a weapon, though this one was pointed toward Hux in a clear and threatening manner. Having lost anything with which he might defend himself to the sea, Hux found himself throwing his arms up and offering a surrender. “I do not want to hurt you,” he said, begging the man to see him not as a threat, but a mere accidental stumbler onto his land. “I promise that I am here by utter unlucky circumstance. I washed up on your beach, after my ship crashed.” 

 

“You didn’t wash up here,” the man replied. He was the same height as Hux was himself, but the knife he held was lowered to his side. “You were brought here.” He jerked his head, deeper into the grove of trees and ferns. “And your kind isn’t welcome here.” 

 

“Excuse me? My kind?” Hux felt flabbergasted, and he wondered sincerely if he was imagining all of this in some sort of delirium. “I don’t want to be here. Whoever brought me here, I’d like to thank them for saving my life, but returning me to the mainland is perfectly acceptable.” He coughed lightly, then huffed and rubbed at his eyes. As if to make himself see reason. There was no reason to be found here, with the odd man and the young girl. He had no idea where he was, even, let alone how far he’d managed to drift on his pathetic excuse for a raft. A hand closed around his upper arm, and Hux found himself being dragged forward through the grove. 

 

“Let me go,” Hux said, but was too weakened from his days at sea to truly fight back, but he continued to dig his heels in to make it harder for the odd man to drag him. Another flash of that knife, and Hux remembered his predicament, and he straightened up and behaved himself a little better. Sunlight flashed in his eyes as they came out of the grove, and Hux was blinded for a bleary moment. Eyes adjusting, he found his mouth hanging agape as the large and sprawling home revealed itself. Built right on the beach, it stood like a monument, white columns and walls that shone too bright in the sunlight. There were what appeared to be fishing nets hung in the windows, and gold plating at the corners. As he drew closer, Hux found that there were pearls inlaid to the wood, which glittered and gleamed.

 

A large doorway was opened, facing the grove, and he was pulled in through here. The floors were smooth and glassy, but sand had been tracked in as well as drips of water here and there. He thought it unbefitting of such a beautiful home, to have this dirtying the floors. The people here must be rich. He’d washed up on a private island, perhaps of some old, forgotten royal line. Along the walls, he saw a smattering of shells and pearls, some golden decorations that looked to be from all different cultures. As if they’d been collected from far off places, or they had traded for them from ships who came to this island. But if they were some sort of trading outpost, Hux believed that he would know about it. 

 

His thoughts were drawn away from decoation when the man who’d been tugging him along suddenly stopped and shoved him forward a step. Hux straightened up after a stumble, then looked back at him with a glare. “Why did you bring me here?” he asked. Hux maintained his hard expression, not wanting to give away how confused he felt. 

 

“So we can decide what to do with you.” The voice came from his other side, and Hux turned to find a woman wandering in from another room. It seemed the one he was in acted as some sort of foyer or greeting area. There were wide windows which let in the light, and since it was early morning, there was no problem seeing. Hux lifted his chin, watching as the woman drew closer. She was wrapped in a strange fabric, silvery-blue and soft looking. Barefoot, with loose hair down to her hips, and her eyes were old and wise. “You shouldn’t be here. We don’t allow outsiders on our island.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t choose to come here. If you have a ship, then I’ll be happy to leave,” Hux said, and his voice was cool. 

 

“We don’t have a ship,” she replied, and she met him with the same tone of voice. Hux watched her, expecting something, but she merely looked away when quick footsteps ran into the room. Feet slapping against the smooth floors, Hux noticed the girl from earlier rushing in and hugging the woman from behind. Her dark eyes peered out from a scrunched and worried face, and a tangle of unkempt hair that went well past her shoulders. She couldn’t have been more than thirteen. “You gave my daughter quite a scare when she found you foraging in our grove.” 

 

“I was not foraging,” Hux said, and he gave the child a glare for good measure. “I was merely trying to find a sign of civilization, since it seemed so well kept. And if I had been, you couldn’t blame me. I’ve been at sea for days, and I don’t know how I haven’t collapsed from hunger or thirst yet.” He reached up and touched his parched throat. “Please...give me at least some freshwater, and I’ll leave. Go to the other side of the island and build a raft to sail back with. I have no idea where I am, and I have no interest in ever coming back here.” 

 

“You will never make it back to wherever you’re from.” Her word cut him harshly, and when Hux looked at the woman more closely, he saw the slight narrowing of her eyes. His head whipped around to the man standing behind him, and suddenly he realized what a vulnerable position he had placed himself in. The sun soaked days of floating endlessly in the sea had gotten to him, and his brain wasn’t thinking clearly. 

 

The tall man stepped toward him, and Hux scrambled back a step. He held up his hand, defensive, and both of the adults gave him uneasy looks. “I’m going to find a way off this island. I didn’t ask to wash up here,” he said, loudly, much too loudly. His voice cracked, throat hurting and parched. 

 

“You didn’t wash up here on accident,” the man said, and Hux glared at him. His face was older, wizened, but he still looked very much alive and healthy. His skin was tanned and weathered, but each wrinkle around his eyes seemed to be placed there. He didn’t seem like an old fisherman or farmer, the years of hard labor breaking them down. He was still lively, and if this came to a fight, Hux wasn’t sure he could actually win. Not with how exhausted he was. As he stepped back again, his foot slipped, and Hux barely managed to stand himself back up again. 

 

“What? Did one of you bring me here?” he asked, and his voice broke again, panic making his head start to swim. 

 

The two exchanged another look, the little girl seemed nervous, and she ran from the room and further up into the home. The glittering floors were much too nice for the ruddy child to be running on barefoot. He thought these people strange, and they made him angry. More than anything, he didn’t know what they planned to do with him. It was clear they didn’t want him on their island, but they offered him no way off of it, either. This led him to one conclusion. He wasn’t going to let himself be flayed on the large man’s knife. That he was sure about. 

 

His eyes flashed toward the open door that led down across the sandy beach, and he ran for it. Hux slipped in a puddle of water, barely missing the arm swung at him, but he ducked around the large man and ran for the beach. His feet slapped against the floors, and he catapulted himself off the edge of their porch, past the columns lining the front of the building, and into the sand. It burned his feet, heated by the morning sun, but Hux continued to run despite it. There were large rocks along this part of the beach, tall enough that they cleared his shoulders and then some, and there was greenery growing on them. The tang of salt told him that when the tide rose, it would hit these rocks and form deep pools, but they would keep the house from flooding at high tide. 

 

He ran between the rocks, until the sand underfoot turned wet, and he kept going toward the water. The glittering blue before him offered no comfort, though, and he stopped. The realization that he truly had nowhere to go hit him heavily, and Hux glanced over his shoulder and back to the house. He would have to go through it to get back to the grove, and he should have ran out into the trees rather than toward the sound of waves. Turning forward again, Hux blinked at the sunbeams that fell upon the water, and he found himself watching a silhouette emerge from the waves. 

 

First, all he could make out were broad shoulders and a thick chest, but the man continued to approach him from the sea. Soon, glittering jewelry that wrapped around his neck caught the light and reflected back at Hux. He was left stunned by the gold adornments, a thin chain that wrapped about the man’s pectorals and hung obscenely down against his toned abdomen. His skin was pale and smooth and beautiful, and Hux knew he’d gone insane. Nothing this beautiful could be real. The man came closer, emerging from the water, and Hux saw that a shimmering blue fabric clung to his thighs and hips, a mesh skirt of sorts it seemed. As the man neared, Hux looked into his face and found the familiar shape. This was the face he’d seen in the deep. 

 

Hux fainted from the shock. 

 

* * *

  
  


Filtered light from the window splashed into his eyes, a glittering yellow that blinded him as Hux tried to pry his eyes open. His lips parted slightly, and he felt something wet and hard pressing to his mouth. A hand braced against the back of his head, and cool water was poured against his tongue. He slurped it down, drinking the cool liquid up desperately. The cup was taken away from his lips, but Hux reached up and grabbed at it, holding onto the hand that held it, and he sucked down the rest of its remnants. Finally, eyelids fluttering, the blinding sunlight formed shapes and colors, and he saw the shape of a person form over him. He felt water lapping around his body. Warm water. 

 

Lifting his head, he glanced around and found himself in a small room with cobblestone floors, a sunken tub sat in the middle of the room. Water pooled in the tub, which was quite large for the room, and warm water surged up from the center. A hot spring sat beneath the earth, then, and Hux marveled at the comforting feeling of soaking his aching muscles. The man beside him leaned against the side of the tub, and Hux looked into his face, curiously. 

 

Beautiful. He noticed the lips first, almost pink and full. They looked healthy and gorgeous, and Hux found himself staring at them wishfully. And then the pale face that peered out from a curtain of black hair, curled and soft where it hung all the way past his shoulders. He was more well kemp than the wild girl Hux had seen before, or the man with the knife. He looked more like the woman, regality leaked from him. Even nude in a bath. Hux shifted away from him, glancing down at his own prone form, then he straightened up and smoothed a hand back through his hair. 

 

“Where am I?” he asked, his voice coming out sharp. He felt rehydrated and stronger than he had before. The man’s dark eyes watched him, and Hux found the gaze to be more than a little disconcerting. It was like he could look right through him. 

 

“The isle of Organa,” he said, and his voice was deep enough to echo down to Hux’s bones. Soft, too. Much like his hair. His lips. His skin. Everything about him appeared very soft. “Part of our Archipelago. I brought you here.” 

 

“Why?” Hux shut his mouth, noticing the way water beaded against the man’s large chest. His jewelry from earlier was gone. Everything was gone. Hux fought not to peak below the surface of the water. 

 

“You would have drowned otherwise.” The hand holding onto the cup of water set it on the edge of the tub, and he reached instead for a platter sat nearby. He dragged it nearer to the edge, then plucked a piece of fruit from it. Everything had been peeled and chopped already, and the orange slice was slid between his full lips, and Hux watched as he chewed and swallowed the piece of fruit. His stomach clenched in hunger. 

 

“How did you get me back here? I was in the middle of bloody nowhere!” He sounded slightly frantic, and Hux tried to control his next question, keeping his emotions carefully in check this time. “Did you have a boat, perhaps? You brought me aboard?” 

 

“No. I swam. That’s how we travel everywhere.” The man picked up another slice of fruit. “My name is Ben, by the way. Who are you?” He slid closer, and Hux pressed himself against the back of the tub, sliding down a bit as the man, Ben, settled near him once more. 

 

“Armitage Hux. Captain Armitage Hux, of the Finalizer war ship, a part of her Majesty’s royal armada.” He held his head high at that, chin tilted up, and Ben stared down at him with nothing but amusement in his eyes. “I just need a ship, a boat, a damn dingey, anything, to help me get back to civilization. Not that your isle isn’t lovely.” Ben didn’t reply, simply pressed the slice of fruit against his lips. Hux frowned, not one to be fed, but his hunger won out, and he slowly parted his lips and allowed fingers to press the offering between them. 

 

When he bit into the small, orange fruit, his senses exploded. The juice filled up his mouth, sweet like pure sugar and tempered by the slight tang of ripeness. He swallowed, the taste lingering in his mouth, and he stared at Ben for a moment. “What is that?” he asked, having tasted nothing like it in his life. 

 

“Sunfruit,” he replied, picking up another slice from the plate. This time, Hux was quick to open his mouth and except the flavorsome fruit. “It only grows on our isle. It can only grow here, by our hands. Everything here is unique. As are we.” He ducked his head, and Hux found lips pressed to his for the briefest moment. He hummed, kissing back, then snapped back to himself, and he jerked his head to the side. 

 

“I don’t care about your crop harvest. I need to know how to get off of this bloody place. Surely, there must be somewhere nearby with a shipyard. You mentioned this is an archipelago.” Hux looked up at Ben with annoyance as he reached for another piece of fruit, sliding it into his own mouth. He gave no response to the unspoken question, and Hux found himself rolling his eyes. “Are you slow?” he asked. “Is there another island nearby that I could get to? One with ships? You say you swim everywhere.” 

 

“We swim everywhere, yes. You are not like us.” Ben smirked at him. “Yet.” 

 

Hux didn’t really have time to process that, because Ben’s lips were on his again, and he just slumped back against the edge of the stone tub and let Ben suck on his bottom lip desperately. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t like such a pretty boy kissing him, but there were more important things to worry about. When Ben was done, Hux pursed his lips in displeasure and glared at him. “Tell me, Ben,” he said, tone slightly mocking. “What is the difference between you and me.” 

 

“You’re human,” Ben said, and his fingers gently lifted and pressed against Hux’s throat. His fingers trailed down his throat, touching him softly, and Hux breathed in in surprise. Ben’s fingers continued their ghostly light trail to his chest, and then further down and under the water. Hux looked down, watching the hands sinking downward. “I am not.” 

 

“Sure, sure,” Hux said, a bit breathlessly. “You’re clearly a dog.” 

 

Ben’s chuckle had him looking back up again, and this was a mistake, because it gave Ben an opening to kiss him again. But Hux couldn’t really say he minded, especially when Ben slid closer and straddled his lap. He felt a stirring in his gut, a familiar arousal, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to grab ahold of the thick thighs straddling him and hoist the man over so that he could drill him into the bottom of the tub. He imagined that such a large man had a plush ass, one he would like to bury himself in. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Hux said, breaking the kiss and grabbing at Ben’s face so he couldn’t kiss him again. Ben didn’t really seem to have a complaint with this. “If you’re not human,” he started, humoring him, “then what the hell are you?” 

 

“Humans have many different names for us. Mer. Sirens. Nymphs. We’re all the same.” Ben stroked at his neck again, and Hux shuddered a bit before getting a grip on himself. “We are just ourselves. We go by our family’s name. We are Organas. This is my mother’s island.” 

 

Hux stared blankly at the man, then he smirked. Reaching down, Hux gripped onto Ben’s thigh and gave it a harsh squeeze. “Okay, mermaid. Problem with that is, you’ve not got a beautiful, shimmering tail. And as far as sirens go, I haven’t heard you sing to me, nor am I deliriously attracted to you.” The last part may have been a lie, because Ben was very attractive, but Hux wasn’t falling over himself in order to ram his ship into a rocky coastline in order to hear more of a song sung across the waves. “Oh, another problem. Mermaids aren’t real.” 

 

“Have you truly explored all of the vast oceans?” Ben asked him, and he slowly began to rotate his hips. Hux grit his teeth, not letting himself gasp at the sudden friction building between them. “Have you sailed every wave? Charted every star?” The warm water aided in the movements, and soon Hux was hard against Ben’s own length. Finally, Hux allowed himself to look down and see the beautiful cock pressing up against his, and he licked his lips. “Are you really sure of what swims in the depths below you? And are you sure you haven’t heard my song?” 

 

The flickerings of the night came back to him. The song that made him abandon his floating wood to brave the ocean, the music that had come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. It had sounded so melodic, so beautiful, like it was crafted just for him. And he’d gone without question, his logical mind put on hold as he’d given himself to the waves. And then that face. Hux did gasp then, and Ben’s lips crashed against his. He moaned and tangled his fingers into that mop of dark hair. “You rescued me from the sea?” Hux asked, and Ben nodded. They hovered in each other’s space, lips brushing. “Why?” 

 

“We always choose our mates that way,” Ben whispered back to him. “I wish that you had stayed on the beach where I left you. You weren’t supposed to go running up through the grove. I was collecting shells to offer you, gold and pearls as well, our way of proposing, you see.” Kylo stopped his slow grind, and Hux almost growled at him for it. “I wanted to bring you here eventually, feed you sun fruit and let you drink. You were very close to death.” 

 

“Yes,” Hux agreed, “I was.” 

 

“But I am the one who saved you. I brought you to the isle. I gave you food and water. Therefore, you are mine now. My mate.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the edge of Hux’s mouth, then he tugged back. “Well, you will be after the ceremony.” 

 

“Mate. Okay. Mate. Hmm.” Hux lifted his hip under Kylo, then he gave a pointed look downward between them. “What if I don’t want to be your mate?” he asked, staring anywhere but the plush lips, instead zeroing in on Ben’s pretty eyes. 

 

“You don’t want to be my mate?” Ben leaned back, his brow furrowing a bit. “You heard my song. You must want to.” Hux lifted a brow, but he let his hand drop away when Kylo scurried backwards. The water in the tub rocked, and Hux sat up a bit straighter, painfully hard and nearly regretting his choice of words. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong. You are the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. If I were at port, then I would gladly take you somewhere private and pierce you on my cock. Sadly, we are not at any port, and that woman from earlier made it very clear that this island presented nothing but an obstacle to getting back to the mainland. My home. I don’t want to live on some tropical paradise. I’m a sailor, and I always have been. Besides, I have a duty to my country and my queen.” 

 

“Your countrymen will find your wreckage eventually, or they will come to think you dead when you never sail into another port again.” Ben frowned, sitting with his back against the opposite side of the tube, legs drawn up close to his chest. He pouted, the ripeness of his lips seeming to call out to Hux. He would kiss the frown off him, if he had the want. But Hux was far too annoyed to do anything other than stand up and clamber out of the tub. 

 

Standing, hands on his hips, he looked around for the clothes that had surely been left somewhere close by when he’d been stripped. “The problem with that is, I am not dead. And I am very set on getting back to my own country. Not staying here with the likes of you crazy people.” 

 

“You cannot leave the isle!” Ben shouted at him, and Hux turned back around with a baffled look on his face. “I am serious. You cannot physically leave the isle. If you try to swim away, your body will simply melt in the sea foam. If you sail off, you’ll burn up under the sun. You belong here now. You belong with me. I saved you from certain death!” Ben stood up as well, and he slid up out of the stone tub and sat down against the edge of it, his feet still dangling into the water. 

 

“I do not believe in your magics or curses.” 

 

“It’s not a curse. It’s just the way things are. My father...he was brought here, same as you, by my mother. She chose him, and he heard her song, in the waves. He was a pirate, thrown overboard by his own crew, wrapped in chains. My mother courted him, and he accepted.” Ben’s lower lip trembled suddenly, and Hux found himself terrified that the boy was going to break down on him. “I thought it would be the same with you. Mother says that I am too young for choosing a mate. Maybe I did something wrong. But you can’t leave, not until we’re mated and you’re transformed.” 

 

“Now...calm down.” Hux slowly walked around the tub, feeling exposed and awkward. He didn’t want Ben to start wailing and bring his crazy father running with that dagger of his. Hux didn’t want to be stabbed to death because the boy didn’t have a handle on his emotions. “Too young, huh? How old are you?” 

 

“It’s not like I’m a child! I’m just younger than she was. I’m two hundred. Somewhere around there.” Ben sniffled, shutting his eyes tightly. “My mother was four hundred when she met my father, and I guess she wanted me to wait at least that long. But when I saw you...I just knew. And you heard my song! Others that hear it would simply go insane, bleed from the ears. The stories of sirens causing boats to crash, well, they are true.” 

 

“Right. I would have guessed you were about twenty-five, but...two hundred works.” Hux cleared his throat, then sat down beside Ben, chewing on his lower lip and looking the man over. His features were...perfectly large and delicate. He looked like an angel. Hux thought, maybe, there was some truth to what he was saying. But that was insane, and he knew it, and so he had no choice but to play into these delusions. “If...if I become your mate, then...I can swim away?” 

 

Ben looked up at him, his eyes wide now. He gave a short, brief nod. “Yes,” he whispered, then threw himself forward and wrapped his large, thick arms around Hux’s neck. Hux grabbed him around the waist, trying to keep himself steady. Ben’s weight could easily knock him onto his back. “And I’ll go with you! Once we’re mated, we can go anywhere together. But we will...we will have to stay together.” Ben looked at him seriously, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. 

 

“Oh, of course. Why would I want to be away from my mate?” Hux asked, then he pecked Ben’s lips softly. Patting his hip, he encouraged Ben to lean back, and he shifted and moved away again. “So...how do we become mates? Do I just have to...consummate it?” He wouldn’t really mind pinning the boy down to the stone floor and taking his ass for his own enjoyment. 

 

“Oh, of course, consummation. Well, that’s part of it. We’ll have a ceremony first.” Ben was blushing, and Hux pointedly looked down to his obvious nudity, questioning just what sort of thought process this strange man had about things of this nature. 

 

“Oh, good, a ceremony.” 

 

“Yes, tonight. The moon will be full, and we’ll both drink water from the fountain of life, and it will transform you when we dance.” Ben blushed again, and he moved closer to Hux again. “Dancing is what we call consummation, you see. It is a dance in a way. We’ll start on the beach, then move into the water. You won’t be just like me, but at the end of it, you’ll have eternal life, and we’ll go find our own isle to live on.

 

“Eternal life? I like the sound of that.” Hux had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “Next time, you should lead with that.” 

 

“There won’t be a next time. You’re my mate. For life. Forever.” 

 

Hux nodded, then he lifted his hand and curved it around Ben’s cheek. He touched his pale features with a small smile, then kissed him again. Ben seemed to melt at the affection. He was easy to mold, and Hux liked that, certainly. He wouldn’t mind fucking this boy on the beach, then swimming away before anyone could catch him. Still. No reason not to enjoy himself while he was here. 

 

Drawing Ben close, Hux kissed him on the lips again. He had such plush, large lips, and they were pliable under Hux’s experienced motions. He slipped his hand further and up into his hair, scraping his nails against his scalp lightly. Ben shuddered, breathing out. Hux took the chance, beginning to plunder his mouth with his tongue, and Ben gave up control almost immediately. It was a good kiss, though Ben was inexperienced, because Hux loved the submission and the shyness that tinged everything that Ben did. 

 

Biting on Ben’s lip, Hux ducked away from his mouth and trailed a kiss down all the way to his neck. He gripped Kylo’s hair and tilted his head back, beginning to suck and bite a ring just above his collarbone. The sounds Ben made in response were adorable: he kept yipping and moaning, and Hux found himself encouraged to continue. “Are you a virgin, Ben?” Hux pulled away from his neck, slowly lowering his hand to rest on Ben’s thigh. 

 

“No.” Ben tilted his head to the side, looking at Hux with his pretty eyes. His lips were pouting. He wanted more, needy boy. “Does that matter to you?” 

 

“Not really. Who’s had you before?” Hux moved his hand up, gripping Ben’s cock at the base. He could feel the stirrings of arousal beginning to fill the organ out. 

 

Ben’s tiny gasp was enough to make the teasing worth it. “Sailors and the like. We, uh, we are...we do seduce them and dance with them in the depths. Suck their lives away.” 

 

Hux’s brow twitched upward, and he continued to stroke Kylo’s cock, watching him squirm against the stone floor. “Is that what you plan to do with me?” 

 

“No! No...I want to have you as my mate forever.” His eyes squeezed closed, and Hux looked down when Ben’s feet splashed a bit in the water. 

 

“Well, if you’re good at sucking…” Hux gripped Ben’s hair tighter, and he dragged him downward. His cock was already fully hard again, and he released Ben and leaned back, bracing his hands on the stones behind him. “Go on. Show me your lovely mouth can do something besides sing.” 

 

Ben slid down into the pool of water, getting on his knees and leaning forward on the edge. His tongue flicked out from between swollen, pink lips. Starting with the head, he licked his way around and down, sparks of pleasure sent off as Hux moaned. He fought the urge to tilt his head back. Hux wanted to watch. He wanted to see the boy perform for him. It was part of the spectacle, and he liked Ben’s pretty face anyway. His tongue was warm, and Ben worked hard to lick over the entire shaft. One of his hands gripped Hux at the base, and he moved his lips around, mouthing and licking. 

 

“Go on then. Don’t make me wait,” Hux encouraged, reaching one hand forward to stroke through Ben’s hair. He knocked it back from his face, tucking the strands behind his ear instead. “Be a good boy for me. I want to know my mate can pleasure me.” 

 

Ben’s eyes were dark, and he looked at Hux with arousal clear on his face. And his mouth circled around the head, plush, pink lips stretching to accommodate, then Ben moved down slowly. Velvety heat, wet and warm, Ben’s mouth was glorious, and Hux gripped tighter in his hair as he lifted his hips. That tongue was brilliantly and experienced. Hux groaned, tugging on Ben’s hair to get him to move, he wanted deeper in his mouth. “Let me fuck your mouth,” he said, and Kylo removed his hand from the base of Hux’s cock. He felt his tongue soften, his jaw slackened. “Good boy,” Hux said, softly. 

 

Hux slid off the edge of the tub and into the water, holding onto Ben’s hair and keeping his mouth still. Slowly, he moved his hips and pushed his cock deeper into the waiting warmth, feeling the slick tightness of his throat as he pressed further in. “Oh, yes,” he mummbered. “That’s what your mouth is meant for, isn’t it? Taking my cock.” Hux moved faster, beginning to rock himself forward, and Ben’s eyes gazed at him, unblinking. If he hadn’t been so turned on, he might have found the stare disconcerting. But, oh, those eyes were so pretty. 

 

Grip tightening, Hux moved faster. He could here the slapping of his balls against Ben’s chin, and the gurgled moans coming up from his throat. Hux gripped another hand in Ben’s hair and sped up even more. He was lost to it, no longer thinking of anything but the tightness, the heat, the wet along his cock, and how the pleasure curled inside him like a coil of heated copper. When he spilled his seed, he pulled out and painted stripes across Ben’s pretty face, then he pushed him back and sat back down on the edge, panting hard. 

 

Ben reached up, swiping his finger through a glob of cum, then he brought it to his lips, sucking his finger clean. Hux watched, leaning back as he cock softened between his legs, the tip still dripping. “Dirty boy,” he remarked, and Ben’s eyes flashed to him, and he licked the cum off the corner of his mouth. “You like that? You like that I came on your face and marked you like a whore?” 

 

Ben nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, then dunked his head, washing off the rest of the cum, then he slid closer and pressed his face against Hux’s thigh. Hux could feel his hot breath, and he stroked at the top of his head. “The ceremony is at sunset,” he whispered, then gave Hux a love bite that made him jerk in surprise. 

 

Fluid as water, Ben stood up and exited the tub. He reached down, giving Hux a clear view of his ass, scooping up another of the delicious sunfruits from the platter. Standing straight again, Ben looked at him over his shoulder, then motioned to the corner of the room. “Clothes are hanging there,” he said, and sure enough, there was a set of pants for him, and Hux blinked in surprise. “Please, feast on our fruit and bathe in the pool until the sun sets beyond the window. Then come out side with us. We’ll be waiting.” 

 

“We?” Hux asked, sliding down into the pool of water, his legs spread out, and he propped his arms up curiously. 

 

“Hmm.” Ben nodded. “Someone has to conduct the ceremony, Hux.” And Ben left, disappearing through a doorway covered by curtains of some fine silvery thread. Hux stared after him, then quickly moved over to the platter of fruit, which he gorged himself on, waiting to see the sun set from the window. 

 

* * *

  
  


The pants provided were made of some slick material, light in color and nearly sheer in places. Hux walked a touch awkwardly from the room, looking about the front half of the building he’d been brought to. The wide open windows let in the fading light, the greyish shadows racing across the marble floor. Columns on the outside cast their marks on the ground, and he walked from the door and in between them, looking out from the house and toward the sea. An altar had been built, or perhaps moved to here from elsewhere, situated at a halfway point between the building and the sandy beach. Around it stood the family, minus the child, and Hux crossed his arms over his bare chest as he walked toward them. 

 

Eyes all turned onto him, and for a second, he could have sworn they all flashed with an eerie blue light. He shook off his trepidation. Going through with this would get him off the island, and that’s all that mattered at this point. Ben turned fully to face him, and Hux did pause then, looking him over. His mouth was agape. 

 

Ben’s muscled body was covered in a white and silver gown, loose and flowing from his neck and down to swirl about his feet. The arms were bare, leaving his muscles exposed, and the shimmering fabric glittered in the last of the evening light. A silver crown was placed on his curls, which seemed styled and perfect. His eyes were framed in some form of black makeup, though Hux knew very little about this kind of thing. 

 

Hux had to look away from Ben in order to continue walking, and he came to stand beside him at the altar. The man to his right, Ben’s father Hux imagined, bent down to his knee and placed his hands on the altar. Ben did the same thing beside him, so Hux lowered himself as well. The only that remained standing was Leia, and she reached across the altar and secured a string of pearls around Hux’s neck. They sat cool and heavy against his collar, and he glanced down at them before lifting his face up toward her again. 

 

“My son has chosen you as his mate,” she said, and there was authority to her voice like Hux had never heard before. He bent his head, almost like an instinct, then he nodded. He didn’t know if a response was necessary for this sort of ritual. He imagined it wasn’t anything like a wedding ceremony. Instead of looking at Leia, he found himself studying the things laid across the altar. 

 

There were symbols carved into the wood. A swirling design that resembled a wave on each corner, and a large circle with the same symbol inside it. Around this circle were four bowls, containing different things. There was a dark liquid in one, red dust in another, a collection of pearls, and the last had four bracelets woven from golden thread sitting inside. 

 

“You heard his song, you responded, and he brought you to our isle in order to live forever with him. You will become one of us, and you will live your days out in paradise. Apart from the rest of the world. Your own isle will rise from the sea, and there you shall make your home.” With this, she picked up the bowl containing the red powder, dipping two fingers in it and circling them. Hux watched her, and he glanced around at both of the others, finding that their eyes were also on Leia. The officiate, he supposed. “This is the way it’s been in our family for generations,” she said, and Hux’s eyes drifted back to her. “We have chosen our mates from the sea, and they have been welcomed into paradise. Ben has chosen you. Do you choose him as well?” 

 

Hux cleared his throat, shifting on the ground. His knees dug into the sparse grass, and he nodded his head. “Yes,” he said, leaning forward. “I do.” Even though he planned to run away from this place as soon as possible. He would accept their strange rituals for what they were. He would do anything to get away from these strangers. 

 

Leia pulled her fingers from the bowl, and she reached across. Hux leaned back as Leia bent and drew the same pattern on the table onto his chest. In the red powder. It felt soft on his skin, but he was left wondering what it was, and why this was part of the ceremony. Her fingers went back into the bowl, and she reached over and spread the powder along his bottom lip, and then a line down his chin. Hux watched this, almost fascinated, and when Ben looked at him, he was struck by just how beautiful the deep red looked on his skin. 

 

Their attention was drawn forward again when Leia set the bowl down. “Your souls will become as one, entwined. Hux, you will become as we are. Ben, you will learn as he does. And paradise shall hold your lives in balance. The bowl of pearls was lifted, and Leia plucked a few from the top. Ben cupped his hands, and she dropped several into his palms. Hux did the same, and he felt the small spheres being dropped into his hands. Looking down, he blinked and stared at the little gems. The light was quickly fading from the sky. 

 

The man, Han, reached forward at this point, and as Leia spoke over them, he picked up the bracelets and began tying them about their wrists. “I, with the authority of my name and heritage, bind you both together for eternity. Your paradise will be as for all time, perfect and happy, for as long as you’re together. Separation will only hurt. Harmony is encouraged. These bracelets bind, and they must never be broken.” It was at this point that he realized that both Han and Leia had similar bracelets around their own wrists. 

 

“Vow today and vow forever. A drink from this cup, and you shall surely exist for all time.” The bowl with liquid in it was picked up, and Hux noticed it was filled to the brim. The edge was pressed to his lips, and he began to drink. Whatever the liquid was, it wasn’t water. It was sweet, like a fruit, and its texture was thick. He drank and drank, and Leia continued to tilt it forward, until every last drop had passed his lips. He gasped as she pulled the bowl away, then furrowed his brows. He didn’t feel different, which led him to the conclusion that this was a bunch of superstition. Just as he’d first thought. 

 

The sun had dipped below the horizon, and the cool hair licked up Hux’s back. The moon peeked through the clouds, leaving a shimmery edge to everything. The dull silver light bathed them, and Hux looked over at Ben to find the crown on his head almost glowing. He was astonished, unsure what it was even made of, to reflect the dim light in such a way. He looked ethereal, whether or not he actually was an immortal siren as he claimed. Hux could not deny the boy’s beauty. 

 

“This is the beginning of your forever,” Leia said, and she passed around the altar and continued back to the house. Han stood and followed her, leaving them alone for the moment. Hux did not move at first, unsure what he was supposed to do. He was still cupping the pearls in his hand. The shifting of fabric indicated that Ben had stood, so he followed suit. Ben walked down toward the beach, and Hux walked in his footsteps behind. When they reached the edge of the water, Ben tossed the pearls into the waves, and Hux did the same. 

 

“Now what?” he asked, somewhat abrasively after the quiet seriousness of the ritual, and Ben turned to him. Hux’s feet sunk into the damp sand as he turned to face Ben as well, looking at the deep red smeared on his bottom lip and chin. “Well, one thing is for certain, you are very beautiful,” he whispered, and Ben smiled at him. 

 

Ben’s hand was warm and large when it wrapped around his wrist, tugging him along the edge of the sea short. He turned around, then darkness enveloping them as they walked through the damp sand, around the island and away from the house. Hux didn’t speak as Ben walked, just watching as the light changed, and the moonglow turned silvery. The gown blew around him, fabric dancing in the sea breeze. It smelled of salt and air, and Hux inhaled. 

 

Ben stopped, far from the home and any potential light from it, and walked to a grouping of rocks which formed a bit of a semi-circle. They sat almost in the water, and the waves licked the sand around them. Hux followed, looking around with curiosity, but he didn’t speak. There was a moment here, and he didn’t wish to shatter it. Ben released his arm, then just stood there, looking down at the sand, his hair drifting around his face. As if it had a life of its own, the wind made it move and dance. Hux slipped around in front of Ben, hands lifting to cup his face. “Well,” he said, softly, looking into the gentle pair of eyes gazing back at him. “One thing left to do, I suppose.” 

 

“Yes,” he said, then gave Hux a shy grin. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Oh, I’ve wanted to do this since the second I saw you,” he replied, leaning forward and kissing Ben deeply. His mouth was warm, plush, beautiful. Hux hungrily sucked on his tongue, moving his hand to tangle in the hair at the top of his neck. Ben’s hand went around his back, grasping at him, desperately, and Hux tilted his head backwards, moving his wet, desperate kisses to the boy’s neck. “You’ll be mine after this, yes?” he asked, nibbling at the pale expanse of gorgeous skin. 

 

“Ah, yes…” Ben pressed against him desperately, and Hux stepped backwards, letting Ben’s hands fall away from his body. 

 

“Drop your dress,” he ordered, eyes hungrily raking over his form, shrouded in the silver fabric. 

 

Ben slipped his fingers under the straps over his large shoulders, and he slid the fabric down his arms. His substantial chest exposed, muscles flexing as he moved, and the dress fell around his hips. Ben continued to push it down, and finally, the fabric dropped completely and Hux was able to enjoy the full view for what it was. “Beautiful,” he told him, then pushed his pants down and kicked them away from his body. 

 

Hux grabbed him, backing him up against one of the largest rocks, and he pressed in close to Ben’s body, grinding himself against him. Ben moaned, arms wrapping around Hux’s neck tightly. Smacking his thigh, Hux then grabbed it, hitching his leg up. He coaxed Ben into winding it around his hip, then he slipped his fingers up and into Ben’s waiting mouth. He sunk into the velvety heat, watching as Ben’s lips worked and his tongue flicked out to coat Hux’s fingers in saliva. “You’re such a good boy,” he told him, and he felt Ben’s slight exhale. His eyes were narrowing, cloudy and lost. The hard press of Ben’s cock against his own told him that he was already very excited. 

 

Pulling his fingers free, Hux moaned as he watched Ben’s mouth chase after them. His pinkish lips, swollen and wet with saliva, seeking out something else to slide between them. Hux met them with his own mouth, and his tongue invaded Ben’s mouth as he wrapped his arm around his thigh and slid it under him and began prodding at his perfect ass. Ben moaned as his first finger slipped in, and Hux moved it slowly. Their kiss only grew more heated and desperate as Hux worked more fingers into Ben. 

 

He took them well, like he was made for it. Hux imagined how good the tight walls would feel around his cock as Ben clenched around two of his fingers. The boy moaned and bit at his lip, and Hux snapped back. He jerked his head back, going after his neck again. “Be patient,” he warned him, after giving him a harsh bite just above the collarbone. 

 

“I can’t,” Ben whined, and Hux rolled his eyes as the boy rutted his cock up against him desperately. “Please fuck me?” he asked, his voice near a delicate whisper. It carried on the air, a piece of dripping honeycomb, irresistible. Hux tugged his fingers out, then stepped back, letting Ben leg fall back to the ground. He shoved his pants off, his cock straining against the strange fabric anyway. Ben’s eyes immediately dipped downward, and Hux kicked the pants off to the side, then took himself in hand, showing off a bit. He was fairly well-endowed. 

 

Spitting in his palm, Hux started stroking his cock, smearing his spit over the length of it. “Any particular way you want it?” he asked, tilting his head and looking at Ben with a teasing smirk. 

 

Ben stared at him, dark eyes heady. His pupils were blown wide, even in the moonlight, and he looked positively ethereal. Once again, Hux couldn’t help but to note just how attractive and beautiful Ben was. Like he was crafted from a piece of marble, perfectly suited to Hux’s every expectation. He slid down onto the sand, then spread his legs, holding himself up by his elbows. His cock swung heavily between his legs. Ben was facing out to sea, and Hux looked out over the waves in the distance for a moment, then he lowered himself onto his knees and shoved his cock in without warning. 

 

He ignored the wet squelching sand under his knees. It wasn’t really all that hard to do. Ben’s hole was just as tight and hot as Hux had expected it to be, and the gloriously loud noise he made upon being penetrated was like music to Hux’s ears. “Such a good boy, taking his mate so well,” Hux said, smiling to himself. He pushed deeper, until he could feel Ben’s plush ass resting on his skin. Shutting his eyes, Hux took a moment to compose himself. Kylo was squirming in the sand under him, rocking himself backwards and forward, trying to get momentum. Hux stilled him, grabbing his hips tightly. 

 

“Please,” Ben said, his voice breaking on the word. 

 

Hux could have made him wait for longer, but he decided to be kind. Just this once. His hips began moving, fast and hard, and Ben whined out in need. The water lapped up against the shore, almost touching Ben’s hands, and it was slowly rising. Hux ignored this, instead steadying himself on the slippery sand in order to move faster. 

 

The smack of skin against skin clapped in the silvery moonlight, the emptiness of the beach creating a safety and quiet around them. Ben’s moans were loud, unrestrained, and Hux dug his nails into his skin as he moved even faster. The warm coil of pleasure tightened in his gut, and he reached slowly around to clasp onto Ben’s cock as well. He wrung him out, and Hux felt him orgasm beneath him, shaking and slumping into the sand. 

 

Hux released inside of Ben, his jerky movements losing their rhythm as his brain whited out with pleasure. He gasped, throwing his head back and dragging his nails along Ben’s side, and he finally collapsed over the top of him, panting. Ben slid onto the sand, flat on his stomach, and Hux pressed his cheek to the back of his shoulder, shifting until he was able to pull his softening cock out of his used hole. 

 

Eventually, he rolled off of Ben’s back, grimacing as his back hit the wet sand, and he scooped his hair out of his face, pushing it back so that he could peer at the beautiful brown eyes. “Lovely,” he told him, liking the red flush in Ben’s cheeks, and his shy smile. “You’re a good fuck.” Hux was a crude man by nature, but Ben did not seem to mind. 

 

“You’re good,” Ben muttered, his lashes brushing his cheekbones when he blinked. Hux rolled onto his side, sliding his arm around Ben’s waist. 

 

“What happens now?” he asked. 

 

“We swim,” Ben said, lifting his head and looking toward the sea. 

 

Hux followed his gaze, watching the water lap the shore. Its sounds gentle in the quiet night. The moonlight kissed the surface, the white capped waves further out churning like the water in a pot. “Swim. Hmm, isn’t it a little too late for that? Chilly? Too dark to see?” He shifted, sitting up, and he looked around for where he’d tossed off his pants. Smoothing his hand across the sand, he found himself blocked by Ben’s own. Hux slowly looked up to meet his eyes again. 

 

“We have to swim,” he said, and Kylo trapped his fingers around Hux’s wrist, then tugged him as he stood up and took off running into the water. Hux stumbled along after him, not nearly so graceful, and he felt the cold bite of the water along his naked legs. The smell of brine in his nostrils, Hux shivered and Ben dragged him further out, until they were both up to their waists in water. The sea swirled around them, lapping waves breaking against their skin before they could make it to shore. 

 

Somehow, Ben looked even more beautiful in the water. His skin was nearly crystalline white, with dark marks across his shoulders. His long face was serious, yet bright, and he looked at Hux as if he expected something. Hux stared back, then pulled his wrist free and reached up to tuck a bit of hair behind Ben’s ear. The circlet atop his curls glimmered in the light. 

 

“I’m just waiting for you to grow gills and a tail,” he said, jokingly, and Ben smiled at him for a brief moment. Then, he bent backward into the water, sinking down, and out of sight. Hux waited for him to surface again, but he did not. And he reached down into the water, looking for Ben. A step forward revealed nothing but the twisting seaweed under his feet, the sandy bottom and the plant life growing up from it. “Ben!” he called, confused, and he turned and looked about. He fully twisted in a circle, then looked back across the water. Out in the distance, he saw a head bob up from under the surface, then an arm lifted and beckoned him out. 

 

Grumbling to himself, Hux breathed in deep, then he dived into the water and let the cold take him. He felt the jolt of it all over his body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, and he kept his eyes shut tight against the salty water. Swimming like mad, Hux thought it was entirely insane that he was swimming away from shore this late at night, but he did it. Coming up again, he breathed, then looked around for Ben again. His legs could no longer touch the bottom. He was far enough out to be...nervous. “Ben!” he yelled again, dipping down and getting a mouthful of briny water for his trouble. Spitting it out, he wiped his wrist over his mouth, then continued to swim. 

 

His arms moved and pulled the water, his body slowly propelled forward, and he still kept his eyes shut. He didn’t like this, but he was still going along with it. At this point, Hux wasn’t even sure why. When he had to breath again, Hux lifted his head, and he stopped swimming. Staring up at the moon, he pursed his lips, then turned to look back toward shore. It was so far away now, far enough that he could no longer see their sandy consummation bed, or the house. He could just make out the outlines of the treegrove in the dim light. As he floated there, bobbed up and down by the water like a child’s toy, Hux felt something brush his ankle. 

 

He pulled back, thinking a fish or something was swimming by him, but then the thing grabbed tighter and pulled him down under the surface. He twisted, fighting, but the strength of whatever was pulling on him wasn’t letting up. He shifted, panicking, then his waist was grabbed, his shoulders, and Hux opened his eyes to find Ben’s face peering at him from the water. 

 

His harsh exhale left a stream of bubbles racing toward the surface, and Hux fought back against Ben’s hands. They wrapped around his arms, holding him under the surface. The serene expression that peered back at him through the dark water was completely opposed to the act of murder he was committing. Hux was sure that he would die, a fool for trusting any of these insane people. Ben’s face came close to him, lips closing around his, and Hux went still as his lungs suddenly filled again. 

 

It was a strange filling. The air filtering into him, and he blinked a few times as he tried to figure out why and how he was breathing. Underwater. He was breathing underwater. Ben pulled away from him, and Hux looked down to his neck, seeing slits opening along his skin. Gills. He had gills. Reaching up, Hux touched his own neck, and he found that he had gills as well. Kicking his legs, he looked down, and suddenly the movement of scales caught his attention. 

 

Glittering black and red, Ben’s legs had morphed into a gorgeous tail, with large fins that drifted in the water. Moving back, Ben kicked at the water, and he propelled away, twisting around himself and turning. Hux stared, shocked, then he kicked his legs a few times in order to follow him. The change was slow, and he felt it as his thighs knit together, new skin and scales growing over the old, and he looked down to find himself with a large tail, brown and shimmering, like the polished deck of a ship. He kicked wildly, unsure how to control this new limb, and when he sunk, Ben was there to grab his hands and pull him up again. 

 

They both surfaced at the same time, and Hux gasped and wildly kicked and splashed, shaking all over with pure terror and surprise. “What have you done to me,” he asked, spitting sea water, and Ben stared at him from about a foot away, bobbing up and down in the water. “I have a tail! A tail!” 

 

“You are one of us now. A mer. A siren. Though, you don’t have a call, because you are only a mate.” 

 

“Only a mate.” Hux beat his hands against the water, splashing Ben. He was angry. He was confused. “I can’t go back like this,” he said, gripping at his hair. 

 

“No, we’ll go find our own island, and we’ll live there. The isle will provide all we need, and we can drown sailor together, cause shipwrecks…” Ben swam in a circle around him, leaving Hux to stare in shock at him. “There is nothing for you to go back to, Hux. You’re mine now. And I’m yours.” 

 

“Funny, doesn’t feel like you’re giving up a lot for this,” Hux said, pissed off. But then Ben crowded him, and he felt the thick muscles in his chest press against his own. “Ben…” he warned, then jolted as he felt scales sliding against his own. “Ben, what are you doing?” The ends of their tails began to wind around each other, as if by instinct, and Hux stared in surprise and grabbed his shoulders. 

 

They went under the water again, and Hux groaned as drifted further down. Ben’s body moved against his, and Hux felt a familiar stirling. But he didn’t have legs anymore, and he was all tail from the waist down. He didn’t know this new anatomy. But from the way he moved, it seemed that Ben knew enough for both of them. A part of him wanted to tell Ben to stop, that he didn’t want this. A larger and louder part of him did, and he watched with fascination as Ben slid his hands down the front of Hux’s chest. That’s when Hux noticed the webbing between his fingers, the way his nails had grown long and sharp. A quick look at his own hands revealed the same thing. 

 

Hux felt his scales shifting, and he looked down to find a long, curved erection sliding out from inside him. He watched as the tip seemed to move of its own accord, seeking out Ben’s warmth. And he found it as Ben’s scales opened as well, and Hux pressed forward to slip his new cock inside him. Ben clenched around him tightly, and they were locked together. Each movement caused pleasure like Hux had never known to slide through him, and he grabbed into Ben’s wild, floating hair to tug him into a kiss. 

 

This felt animalistic, it felt raw, and Hux seemed to forget everything else as they fucked in the waves. He still couldn’t swim quite right, but Ben kept a strong hold on him, keeping him steady as they drifted seemingly without aim. Coming, he filled Ben with his seed, and grunted as the walls of Ben’s hold tightened around him. Finally, they parted, and Hux gasped as he was let go and left to the water again. His cock slid back inside of him, and he kicked his tail wildly until he managed to move forward. 

 

This was real. It struck him like a ton of bricks, and he kept swimming, looking around. He shouldn’t be able to see this clearly under the water, but he could. He shouldn’t be able to breath, but he could. He shouldn’t be able to stand the chill of the water, but he could. 

 

He definitely shouldn’t have grown a fucking tail, but he had. 

 

Ben caught up with him easily, swimming in wide circles around him, happy as anything, looking more content than Hux had ever seen him. And they swam together like that, for an hour, two hours, he wasn’t entirely sure. But eventually, Hux shot up toward the surface, unable to stand it anymore. He broke from the water, scooping hair off his forehead and pushing it back. Looking around, he found an island sitting not far from them, but he wasn’t even sure it was the same island. Ben surfaced beside him a moment later, and his face split into a grin. 

 

“That’s our new home,” he said, excitedly, then he swam toward it. Hux had little choice but to follow him. The water easily floated them up onto the shore, and Ben flopped onto the sand. He kicked a few times, until his tail began to separate, and soon he was sitting with his legs spread, his chest heaving breaths of fresh hair. Hux did the same, struggling to make the change. He went to stand up, but his legs were still weak, and he fell. Right on top of Ben, who locked him into a hug. 

 

Hux settled between Ben’s legs, pressing near him, and he grabbed his face, scowling. “You...changed me,” he said, anger clear in his tone. 

 

Ben frowned, seeming to finally catch on that Hux wasn’t happy. “You changed yourself,” Ben corrected, his tone nearly sending Hux into a rabid fit. “When you took the vows, drank from the cup, and you mated me on the beach. We are one,” Ben punctuated that by raising his hips up and brushing against Hux tauntingly. 

 

Closing his eyes, Hux ignored the spark that sent through him. He’d fucked twice tonight, which was twice more than usual, and he didn’t want to get distracted again. “I don’t want to be this way. I want to go home. To land. To my ship. To the navy. Where I belong. I am a sailor. I don’t want to sink ships. I want to command them.” 

 

Ben frowned at him, clearly not understanding, then he reached up and took Hux’s wrist. He plucked at his bracelet, drawing Hux’s attention to it again. “We are one now. You made a vow. A vow to last forever. We...we have our isle. Look.” Ben motioned, and Hux did look. He saw a grove of trees, as if they’d been tended, and what looked like the shadowy outline of a building. He didn’t understand. His face must have said as much. Ben held his cheeks, turning his face back down to look at him. “Living here, we’ll have everything we could ever want. It’s paradise. We can even swim and visit my parents if we want. I...you want eternal life? You want to be my mate?” 

 

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, and he tried to focus on anything other than Ben’s big, pretty eyes. Which glittered in the moonlight. “Ben,” he started, uncertain, then he shook his head. “It’s not that what you’re saying doesn’t sound good, but I had a good life. I had...a fulfilling job. I loved being the commander of my own vessel, having people to obey me. I didn’t want...to lose that. I would have rather died.” 

 

Ben stroked at his cheeks, and Hux finally opened his eyes. The boy was looking at him with such sadness in his gaze that Hux couldn’t help but bite his lip and consider taking it all back. “If this life is truly paradise,” he asked, “can I not have what I want? Can I not have...a ship, and a crew, and to sail the entire world? To study it and know it, and have dominion over whatever I find?” 

 

“Dominion.” Ben chewed on his bottom lip, glancing away. His black hair spread across the sand looked like ink spilled across a canvas. His skin was as pale as moonlight, his eyes pools of dark liquid that threatened to spill. He was beautiful, and Hux almost regretted saying all of this. But it was true. He wouldn’t be happy here. Not stuck. He had never wanted to be stuck. 

 

“Please, Ben?” 

 

“If...if we go to the mainland, and you receive a new ship...can I go on board with you?” 

 

Hux let out a soft breath, then he stared at Ben in surprise. “If...if that’s what you would want to do. I...you could be my mate aboard my ship.” He thought it would be nice, almost, to have Ben sitting in his cabin, waiting for him each night. Then again, as Hux looked over his muscled body, he didn’t think putting Ben to work would be a bad idea, either. Whatever he wanted to do. “You’d have to adapt to my lifestyle. It’s not like your life on these...paradise islands.” 

 

“Could we come and...and visit sometimes? We could leave the boats and swim away and...we could mate in the water sometimes, and have...have a good life? I want...want you to be my mate. I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“Okay, okay, we can have all of that. All of that, yes.” Hux smiled, and he took Ben’s hands away from his face, pinning them back onto the sand again. He started to move against him, dragging his hips delicately against Ben’s. He heard his small inhale, and Hux knew he was affecting him. “We can compromise.” 

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered closed, and he spread his legs further. Hux dipped down, and he managed to guide the tip of his cock to his entrance. Sliding in, he moaned as he buried himself deep inside his mate. The sand shifted wetly under them as Hux rocked into Ben, fucking him softly. Their lips met, melding together, and their breaths mingled. Ben smelled like the sea, like an ocean breeze, like home. 

 

As they orgasmed, Hux saw their future together. Standing on the bow of a ship, overlooking the waters, and he imagined Ben pressed against his side, looking at him proudly. He would show Ben the world, and Ben would show him the sea below. It could be a good life, he decided. 

 

As he pulled out of Ben, leaving a stick trail of release in his wake, Hux settled beside Ben, drawing him into his arms as he laid on the sand. “What now?” he asked, softly. 

 

“We sleep,” Ben replied, cheerily. His voice was deepened with tiredness, with the pleasure of a good orgasm. 

 

“And then?” Hux asked, feeling the call to tiredness himself. 

 

“We live.” 

 

“Forever?” 

 

“Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! I hope people enjoy it!


End file.
